Offline
by Joey103
Summary: Sequel from "Online". I checked my friend-list only to have 'friend - IceBuster offline'.
1. Chapter 1

_**/Author's Note/**_

**Since some people wants a sequel, and I feel like I'm doing this sequel, so here it is! Sequel from "Online" story with 'PinkDragon' and 'IceBuster'! ^^ And I think it's gonna be a two-chapter-sequel. Hehe..**

**Sorry for every mistakes in grammars and spellings..^^;**

_**/Special Thanks to/  
><strong>_

**Shuiro , Sirup The Rising , Indh13 , Rewinsan , DivineCluster , Jessica , AznAkatsuki , darkhuntressxir , Natsu Dragneel's Cousin , michaluna**

**for the review in "Online" story! ^^  
><strong>

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>_**Offline**_**-**_

_Hello. It's me again, Natsu Dragneel. Remember 'Fairy Tail Online'? My character there is 'PinkDragon', a fire mage, and it's a GIRL character (my friends' fault, not that I want it!)._

_For your information, FT Online has been upgraded and it has a new "dating" system. And you could even get "married" if you had passed the specified time period. Great, huh? But I don't really care about this new feature since I have no interest in "online dating"._

_I have a best friend in FT Online. His name is 'IceBuster', an ice mage, and we often go for hunting together. We've already met each other before in the real world. His name is Gray Fullbuster, and that stupid bastard wrongly recognized me as a freakin' GIRL! Geezz man.. Where did you put your eyes?_

_Ehem.. Back to the topic. It's been two months since we met in the real world. Sometimes we would go hang out with his friends or with mine. *cough*orjustthetwoofus*cough*._

_Anyway.. That just went for the first month. As for the second month, I haven't met him even once, not just in the real world but also in FT Online. It's NOT that I miss him or anything! I mean, I haven't made another level up since last month. Not that I couldn't level up myself, but I just feel it's not fair to leave him behind just because he's offline... Text him? Nuh-uh. It would just show the ice-block that I look like I'm missing him (which I'm NOT!...well, maybe a little bit..)_

**PinkDragon logged in.**

_I checked my friend-list only to have "__**(friend) IceBuster offline**__"._

**PinkDragon**: Seems like he's offline again..

**(friend) IceBuster logged in.**

**IceBuster**: Pinky!

**PinkDragon**: Ice-freak? Where have yo-

**IceBuster**: You've gotta help me!

**PinkDragon**: W-what?

**IceBuster**: Are you free now? Let's meet up at Pasta House Restaurant!

**PinkDragon**: Yeah I'm free. But why so sudden?

**IceBuster**: Crap she's commin'! Explain later, gotta go bye!

**(friend) IceBuster logged off.**

**PinkDragon**: _'She'_?

**PinkDragon logged off.**

_=====offline=====offline=====_

_...At Pasta House Restaurant.._

"Sooo...?" Finally I asked him because he simply stayed silent since we sat down.

"First of all. I'm sorry for being offline for the whole month." Gray answered. "What level are you, by the way?"

"132, still the same since last month. It's not fun to go hunting just by yourself, you know." _Indeed, since I always went hunting with him and it's been a natural habit for us two._

"Oh.. Thanks for waiting for me. Haha.." He laughed but then sighed.

"So, what do you need my help for?" I asked again.

He looked at me for a while and finally opened his mouth. "My parents... They want me to...get _married_."

I stared at him disbelief. "What?"

"But I _don't_ want it! I mean... Helooooo... We're still highschool students, right? And they even picked me the _bride_! Oh come oooonn... At least let me choose my own bride!" He let out a frustration growl. "The reason I've been offline for the whole month was because I was _'busy'_ meeting with the girl whom my parents chose."

_..I...really don't know what to say._ "You serious? I mean, how can I help you anyway? What do you expect me to do?"

"I told them that I already have a _girlfriend_."

"Well then just bring your girlfriend and show her to your parents. Case closed, right?"

"Which is a total _LIE_. I _don't_ have a girlfriend, never had any before until now actually." Gray looked down.

"Then just go and find one. It'll be easy enough since you're good-looking." _Eh? What did I just say?_

And now Gray is obviously staring at me. _Such a clever for my damn mouth!_ "You think I'm _good-looking_?" Then he smiled widely at me. "I've decided! Let's _date_!"

"Let's _WHAT_?"

"In FT Online. There's this new _'dating'_ system, right? This supposed-to-be-my-girlfriend girl, Juvia, somehow played that game too. Her character is 'BlueAqua'. And she always forced me to 'date' her in the game! And that's really disturbing. That's the third reason I was offline. Haha." Gray laughed. "So I could just tell her that I already have a date. And she could back away and told our parents and we'll get our life as a normal highschool student again!"

I thought for a while. _Juvia? Sounds familiar.. Maybe just my feeling.._

"Online at 8pm sharp tonight, 'kay? I'll ask you to date right after you logged in. Don't be late because Juvia is like...a _stalker_. Whenever I'm online, so she is. So we need to get the 'dating' status before she interrupted."

I just nodded, which I didn't really get the point actually. _Well, it will probably only last for a week or so until this Juvia girl surrender... Right?_

_=====offline=====offline=====_

**(friend) PinkDragon logged in.**

**IceBuster**: On time, pinky. Now click 'Yes'.

**(!) IceBuster asks you to become his Girlfriend. **_**-Yes-No-**_

**PinkDragon**: Yep. Done.

**(!) PinkDragon is now officially IceBuster's Girlfriend.**

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: Hey look! There's a new title on my character's name.

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**: Me too.

**(friend) BlueAqua logged in.**

**BlueAqua**: Gray-samaaaaa~... You're online! It's Juviaaa~.. Now let's date!

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**: Sorry, Juvia. But actually I already have a girlfriend. Haha..

**BlueAqua**: You already _'date'_ with someone else? Who's this girl that dares to take _my_ Gray-sama?

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: Uh... Yeah, me..

_Right, she's looking at my name with that 'gf' title. And now she definitely will tell her parents and Gray's. That's fast enou-_

**BlueAqua**: Listen, girl! Juvia won't give Gray-sama to some _random girl_ like you! And what's wrong with your name? You have a very _bad_ sense on giving name!

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: Hey! Don't you dare mock my character!

_What's wrong with this stupid girl's sudden changing attitude? First she acted unbelievably nice in front of Gray, and now she's insulting me?_

**BlueAqua**: Juvia's name is more beautiful than yours. And as a priest, Juvia could heal Gray-sama and she could be more usefull for him!

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: Oh yeah? I could be more useful for him since I'm a fire-mage and stronger than you! We often go hunting together and we match each other even without your help!

**(PnDg-gf) IceBuster**: Err... Girls?

**BlueAqua**: Gray-sama! Let Juvia accompany Gray-sama on hunting and show the random girl that Juvia is more useful than her and more worthy to become Gray-sama's future wife!

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: Not a chance! He will hunt with me just like we always did! I'll show you, you damn stupid girl!

**BlueAqua**: Eeeep! This random girl has _no manner_! Help me, Gray-sama!

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**: Help mee...

_=====offline=====offline=====_

_Forget what I said about 'a week or so' because it's been more than one month since I and that stupid Juvia girl competed. I'm so pissed off by her arrogant attitude and her 'Gray-sama' yelling everywhere and everytime! It drives me crazy to hear her called his name with that oh-so-cute-acting tone! And she's not even thinking about surrendering at all!_

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster logged in.**

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: Let's go hunting before that stupid girl online!

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**: Ah, right. She's just talked with our parents, and I think she's going home right now. Oh, and pinky?

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: What? Forgot to buy some potions? Don't worry, I'll give you mine.

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**: No... Why would you help me this far? I mean, it's true that I'm the one who asked for your help in the first place and I'm really grateful with that, thanks. But it's not even your problem and after met Juvia who acts like 'that', you still compete with her to help me.."

_...That's right... I've never thought about that. I don't like her for sure, but I don't think that's a good reason to pick a fight with someone just because you don't like him/ her. Ignoring will be much better for me since it won't be wasting my energy. Then why do I-_

**(friend) BlueAqua logged in.**

**BlueAqua**: Gray-samaaaaa~.. Juvia has just talked with our parents and she got a brilliant idea!

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: What? Another _brilliant 'stupid' idea_?

**BlueAqua**: Quiet! Juvia doesn't talk to a _random girl_ like you! What Juvia's trying to say is, let us meet in the real world; the three of us. Juvia thinks it would be the best way to show the random girl that Juvia is better than her! Gray-sama could test us both with Gray-sama's own questions or puzzles or anything~.

_Oh. My. LORD. It's happening again! Be smart, Natsu! But what should I do?_

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: Errr… I d-don't think it's possibl-

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**: FINE! I'll show you and our parents that I could choose my _own_ future bride! And if she win, all of you must _stop_ forcing me to get married now!

**BlueAqua**: G-gray-sama.. You don't want to marry Juvia? Grrr... It's all your _fault_, random girl! Juvia will beat you and marry Gray-sama! The battle will be started at Pasta House Restaurant, lunch time 1 pm sharp, tomorrow! And if you didn't show up, then Juvia won!

**(friend) BlueAqua logged off.**

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**: Pinky! Make sure you're definitely gonna win!

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: _Win my ASS_, you stupid ice-block! What are we gonna do now? NO, what AM _I_ gonna do now?

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**: Just _beat_ her! Simple, right?

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: You DO realize that I am a _BOY_, don't you? She would tell both of your parents that you're dating a _BOY _and they will force you even more to marry her!

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**: ... Crap! I totally _forgot_ about _that_! What are we gonna do noooww?

_=====offline=====offline=====_

_...The day after, at Pasta House Restaurant..._

**12.53**

"Gray-samaaa~... Looks like that random girl is giving up!" Juvia giggled.

"But it's not even 1 o' clock yet. Let's wait a little longer. Haha..." _Dammit, Natsu! Where the heck are you! It's almost 1 o'clock!_

**12.55**

"5 minutes until Juvia becomes Gray-sama's future wife~.."

"S-she's coming! You'll see.." _Natsuuuuuu don't you dare RUNNING AWAY!_

**12.58**

"Now, Gray-sama~.. Can Juvia claim her win-

_CLING CLING!_

"S-sorry, I'm almost...late..." _I walk in to the Pasta House Restaurant groggily, waiting for their reactions to my damn embarrassing PINKY appearance!_

_=====offline=====offline=====_

_**-Flashback to yesterday-**_

_**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**__: You FORGOT? You jerk! Now I'm gonna DIE for sure!_

_**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**__: Wait! Wait! WAIT! Just...come like when we first met! Wear the pink clothes! But...please a little bit...more girly..._

_**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**__: HUH?_

_**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**__: I meeeaann... You DID look like a girl when we first met with your pink hair and pink clothes, NO OFFENSE, that's why I thought you're a girl!_

_**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**__: Do you think that Juvia girl's brain is a pretty smart-ass like yours? Damn you and your BLIND eyes!_

_**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**__: Please please pleeeeeaaassee... We've come this far and tomorrow is the last day we're doing this! I'm begging you, pinkyy.. I really don't wanna get married in this young age.._

_**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**__: ...Tch... FINE! But you have to pay my lunch for tomorrow!_

__**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**_: Deal! Thanks so much, pinky! See you tomorrow and DON'T be late! Bye!  
><em>

___**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster logged off.**___

__**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon logged off.**_  
><em>

_And I thought I'm gonna regret this decision of mine..._

_=====offline=====offline=====_

_**-Back to the present-**_

_Yes. Here I am. Standing in front of Gray and the stupid girl. Wearing a pair of black trousers and my usual sport shoes. The different thing is I'm wearing Lisanna's so-girly-PINK cardigan and she even forced me to wear her RED cherry hairpins on my hair! Thanks a LOT, sister!_

"N-natsu..?" Gray finally spoke and he's damn _blushing_! _I'm gonna kill you if you dare mocking me, ice-block!_

I sighed defeatedly. "Yeah..." _And now that Juvia girl is staring at me speechlessly like I'm some kind of 'alien'. I think she's gonna find out that I'm a boy sooner or later, considering she's smart enough for me for having that face. This is so NOT gonna work!_

"Y-you're…_pretty_~!" Juvia's eyes shining. "Come here! Have a seat! What's your name?"

"...Natsu.." _Me? Pretty?_

"Okay, Natsu-chan~. I'm Juvia, nice to meet you. You're a very _cute girl_ with that pink hair of yours, you know. No wonder why Gray-sama fell for you. Hehe~." And we're shaking hands. "Oops! Juvia musn't act so friendly with her opponent of love!" She pulled back her hand. "So, Gray-sama~. What are we gonna do now? Juvia is ready to win this battle~!"

I could see Gray is forcing himself to NOT laughed by all his strength. _I'll take back my words. This Juvia girl is just as STUPID and BLIND as that ice-block! I feel like I want to throw my shoes to both their faces!_

"Pfft.. Okay, so... Let's begin the battle, shall we?" Gray smirked at me in a very..._crafty_ way.

_Right. The 'stupid battle'. Gray didn't even tell me about what kind of battle he's gonna held. And I didn't even have time to ask him since I've been so 'busy' choosing this damn pink clothes!_

_*sigh* Now what..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_: Looks like another random story again. Natsu VS Juvia. From online game battle to real life battle. Hahaha! Anyway, I really need help for the battle since I have no idea at all about what those two are gonna battle for. Food battle? Gray's questions? Etc.?**

**- How many battle should those two do?**

**- What kind of battle that would fit them both and also concerning about Gray?**

**- Is it necessary to give another prize beside 'Gray'? Hahaha. If it is, what kind of extra present?**

**Well, I think that's all. If you have another opinions and input, I'll be very glad to consider it into the second chapter. ^^ Eventually, it still an online game story so of course I'll end it with some online scenes. Hehe.. **

**Thanks before for reading and all your reviews! And don't forget my "Meow!" story is still going! Hehehe ^^  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**/Author's Note/**_

**I had a very hard moment to make the battle scenes. And also the ending. I hope I didn't mess up.. Haha.. And this chapter is somehow longer than before. Hehe..  
><strong>

**Thanks to _MysteriousLazyAuthor_ and _Assistant_ for I'm '_stealing_' one of your ideas about clothes. Haha.. Also thanks to _Indh13_, I decided to make it into a 3-round-battle. Hehe.. And thank you for all the readers and the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^**

**Sorry for every mistakes in grammars and spellings..^^;**

_**/Special Thanks to/**_

**darkhuntressxir , i-miss-u , Momo-senpi , EternalLoveHitsuHina , MysteriousLazyAuthor and Assistant , Araide-san , Indh13  
><strong>

**for the review! ^^**

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Offline-<strong>_

…_And here goes the battle…_

"I'll explain the rules. **1.**This is a 3-round-battle. **2.**Whoever wins 2 rounds is the winner. **3.**No cheating. **4.**If Natsu wins, I'm NOT gonna marry. But if Juvia wins...she could do whatever she wants and I'll do it.." Gray sighed as he finished the last sentence. "**5.**The winner could ask for an extra present from me as long as it makes sense."

"Yaaayy~! If Juvia wins, she wants Gray-sama to propose her into marriage in front of every people in the city and we're getting married in the next month!" Juvia suddenly claimed her supposed-to-be-prize. "And what do you want, Natsu-chan~?"

"E-eh? Me?" I looked to Gray and he seemed like...whispering something to me with his mouth. I tried to read out his mouth movement. "If.. I win... I..want...him to... To..." _What's the last word? I couldn't read his mouth!_ "To... _'eat'_ me..?"

Juvia's eyes widened and her mouth was gaping. _Did I read it wrongly?_ Suddenly my phone's ringing. _A text message?_ I opened the message:

_"To TREAT you, flame-head! Not EAT you! I thought it wouldn't be very suspicious for her since yestereday I agreed to pay your lunch for today, remember? And now she's thinking about 'something' else!"_

I closed my phone and looked back at Gray shockingly. Then I turned my head to face Juvia.

"N-natsu-chan.. Juvia doesn't know that you're...very...a-_aggresive_.. Is that why Gray-sama likes her? Because she's more aggresive and more naughty than Juvia?"

"T-that's NOT what I mean!" _Excellent, Natsu. Now she's thinking that I'm an aggresive and naughty girl! Hey! I'm not even a girl anyway!_

"E-enough talking, girls. Let's just order our lunch first, okay?" Gray said.

_=====offline=====offline=====_

**-Round 1: **_**Dessert**_**-**

We finished our lunch before starting the game because Gray said that we need more energy to _'fight'_. Yeah, right. Haha..

"Okay.. First round." Suddenly he spoke after he cleaned his mouth with the napkin. And I gulped, so did Juvia. "Pick me a _DESSERT_ menu. You could choose anything that you think it would fit my taste. And after you decided, just whisper it to the waitress so none of you could eavesdropping each other's order." Then he gave us the menu.

"It's easy! Juvia will absolutely pick this one! Waitress~.." Juvia whispered her order to the waitress and the waitress nodded then left our table.

As for me. I'm totally confused while reading the menu. _Dessert? What is 'dessert'? I really have no idea what kind of food is that! All I know that dessert is a dry and hot land covered with sands. And what's the relation between hot-dry sands and food?_ _(__**A/N**__: I made Natsu doesn't know what 'dessert' is and mistaken it with 'desert' since the difference is only 'ss' and 's' in writing, also because Natsu is a boy and not every boys like dessert including him. Poor Natsu.. Hahaha!)_

I looked at Gray who seemed to be humming while hearing music with his earphone. _Damn you, Gray! Why did you make this HARD game? Don't you want me to win? (__**A/N**__: Is it even hard? Haha)_

I looked back at the menu. _Maybe it's something related to hot and dry food.. Aaaarrgghh! I really don't know! Let's just bet with this!_

"Uhm.. Waitress.. I want t-this one.." I whispered to the waitress and then she left.

_...10 minutes later..._

Juvia's waitress came. "Here you go, sir. This is your order from this girl. It's a _'Blueberry Ice Cream Combination'_."

Juvia explained her order excitedly. "It's a 3-scoop-vanilla ice cream covered with blueberry jam and some berry sprinkles on top. Also, I add some extra waffers to make it more delicious~!"

Even Gray couldn't help drooling while looking at the delicious dessert. "Wow.. This looks.. Great!"

Then my waitress came to bring my order. "And here's your order from this girl, sir." She put the bowl in front of Gray. "It's a _'Hot Dry Noodle'_."

_Silence..._

I scratched my head. "W-well.. It's a.. hot dry noodle, yeah.. Haha.. And I add some extra d-dry peppers on top of it.. Haha..." I explained awkwardly. _Don't look at me like that, Gray! 'Cause I seriously have no idea about what this 'dessert' is! And it looks like I'm totally wrong since he's showing me his priceless face!_

Juvia finally spoke after she too, fell silent because of my _'stupidity'_. "N-natsu-chan... Juvia doesn't think...that's a dessert.."

My sweats dropped. "I-is that so? Haha... But I thought...Gray would want to eat something...hot and dry...no? Haha..."

"What I'm asking is 'dessert' with _double_ 's'! Not 'desert' with _single_ 's'!" Gray explained while rubbing his temple.

"Then it means... Juvia won the first game! Yaaayy~!" Juvia lifted her hands up. "One point for Juvia, Natsu-chan~.."

**Natsu 0 VS Juvia 1**

We left the restaurant and started walking. Juvia was very happy for her first point, she's skipping happily, leaving me and Gray behind.

_"Why did you lose, pinky!"_ He whispered angrily at me.

_"Hey! It's your fault for giving me such a 'weird' game!" _I whispered back.

_"It's not weird at all! It's just a dessert! And I thought I was just gonna pick whatever dessert you chose to make you win! But your food wasn't even a dessert at all! So there's nothing I could do to win you!"_

_"What do you expect from a BOY like me? I don't like that kind of sweets or that 'dessert' thing or whatever you mention it!"_

_"Fine.. Sorry for not asking before. Now I have to make the third game..." _Gray sighed.

_"Huh? You haven't prepared the third game? But I thought you said 3 rounds at the restaurant." _I confused.

_"Because I thought you're gonna win these 2 games I chose easily! I never expect you to not know what 'dessert' is!"_

"Well I'm SORRY for being stupid!" I yelled at him a little bit louder, making Juvia turned his head back.

"What are you both doing?" Juvia pouted. "Juvia doesn't like Natsu-chan to act lovey-dovey with Gray-sama. Although Natsu-chan is Gray-sama's girlfriend, you have to wait until this battle is over. And if Natsu-chan...wins...then Natsu-chan could have Gray-sama to..._'eat'_ her.."

_Right. I'm supposed to be Gray's freakin' GIRLfriend. And for your information, Juvia, we're NOT acting lovey-dovey! Can't you see that we're quarreling? Your eyes are even worse than this ice-block's! And stop mentioning about him 'EATING' me!_

_=====offline=====offline=====_

**-Round 2: **_**Fashion**_**-**

"Here we are." Gray said as we arrived in front of a big clothes store. Note: _GIRL clothes store_.

_Okay.. I definitely get a very BAD feeling about this._ I gulped.

"Second round is.. _FASHION_." Gray told us both. _And here comes the 'nightmare'.._

"Is it shopping? Oohh~ Juvia loooves shopping!" Juvia clapped her hands.

"Well.. Sort of.. Haha.. The point is, pick one of any clothes style here, change your clothes, and then show me. I'll be waiting not far from the changing room, I'll call you both at after you finished changing. The one I like the most is the winner, and I'll even buy those clothes for her." Then he looked at his watch. "It's about 2.30 pm. I'll give you time until 3 pm to choose the clothes. And the time starts...NOW!"

Juvia ran into the clothes store as fast as she could to pick every clothes she thinks cute. Me? I'm still standing dumbfoundly in front of the store with the ice-block.

"You're planning _this_, aren't you?" I threw him my deadliest glare.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about, pinky. Now hurry up get in and pick up the _'cutest'_ clothes ever." Gray smirked at me. "I'm sure you'll be _veeerry cute_ wearing those clothes." He chuckled.

"Bastard! I'm gonna make you _PAY_ for _this_!" I screamed at him as I ran into the store. _I've been here all the way. And I promise to help him and win this stupid game! So there's no turning back. Dammit! I'll show YOU, ice-block!_

20 minutes had passed and I still don't know what to wear. Heck, of course I don't know! It's GIRL's clothes! I even confused why girls would like these kinds of _'fabricless'_ clothes?

I looked at Juvia and she seemed to have picked her clothes and walked to the changing room. "Dammit.. What should I wear.." I growled in frustration. Then I remembered something about Gray saying he didn't like a 'too-girly' type. _(__**A/N**__: It's in "Online" story)_

"He likes _cute_ type but _not too girly_.." I hold my chin and then I decided to pick _'that'_ clothes since it's only 5 minutes left before 3 pm.

"Giiirrlss.. Are you done yet?" Gray was shouting outside the changing room.

"Juvia's ready, Gray-samaa~.." Juvia got out from the changing room with her new look. She wore a white mini-dress with light blue ribbon obi around her waist along with her shock-blue high-heels and light-white stocking, also a very big blue ribbon-bandana covering her head. "How is it, Gray-sama? Doesn't Juvia look cute~?" She swung her skirt in front of Gray.

_Way toooo girly! _He thought. "L-let's wait for Natsu. Oi, Natsu! Time's up!"

"J-just a second! Argh! This damn shoes!" Finally, I finished changing and open the curtain. "O-okay.. I'm..done..."

…

_...What? Did I do something wrong again for they keep staring at me?_ "S-so... How do I look?"

I'm wearing a thick denim bolero with a big collar on it, but the bolero only reaches half of my upper body. I also wear a white V-neck T-shirt with big red heart picture in the middle. And I'm still wearing my black trousers, but I add a butterflies keychain on my waistband, making it _'clinging'_ everytime I move. As for the shoes, I pick a pair of simple blue denim shoes to match it with my denim bolero. I also attached another extra hairpins, well...just the black ones forming an 'X' shape.

"Err... Hello?" I felt very uncomfortable being watched like this. _Stop staring and start judging, you ice-block!_

"G-gray-sama? So who's the winner?" Juvia finally asked and broke Gray's staring.

"Ah.. R-right.." He shook his head. "The winner is... Natsu.. Sorry, Juvia.. But I don't like 'too-girly' type, you know. That's why I chose Natsu as the winner. Haha.. And she's just simply _adorable_ with those clothes.."

"Uh...uuh... So..that's why Gray-sama dates her? Because she's adorable, yet not too-girly?"

"Well... I guess...yeah..?" He scratched his head.

Juvia looked back to me. "Alright. You win this time, Natsu-chan. You know Gray-sama's favourite clothes style. But Juvia's not gonna lose for the last battle!" She pointed at me in a very challenging mode.

_Phew.. At least we're safe for now.._ Both I and Gray exhaled as we looked at each other.

**Natsu 1 VS Juvia 1**

_=====offline=====offline=====_

**-Round 3: **_**Surprise**_**-**

We arrived in front of the city park.

"What's the last round, Gray-sama? Juvia can't wait to know~."

I looked at my watch, it's already 5 pm and the sun almost set. I looked at my new shopping bag, contained the denim bolero and the denim shoes I wore before. Gray really DID buy me these 'girly' things. _What am I gonna do with these things... Sell them? No way, I'm not some kind of money-oriented person. Haha. Give them? To whom? Nuh-uh. I'm not someone who didn't appreciate gifts._

"The third round is..." Gray spoke. "_SURPRISE me_!"

_What?_ I almost dropped my shopping bag.

"I'll give both of you 2 hours until 7 o'clock to prepare everything and surprise me. You could _bring_ anything, _give_ anything, or even _do_ anything. I'll be waiting in this park until 7 o'clock." He smiled.

"Alright! Juvia will definitely give Gray-sama the best surprise ever! Wait for Juvia, Gray-sama~!" Juvia immediately rushed outside the park and disappeared from our eyes.

"I guess you're running out of idea for the third game, huh?" I asked Gray.

"Hahaha.. You knew it.." He sat down on the bench.

"This is suck!" I followed him and threw myself on the bench. We stayed silent for a while. "So.. What do you want me to do, ice-block?"

"Dunno.." He leaned to me and whispered huskily in my ear. "_Surprise me.._" I shivered as I felt his breath ghosting in my ear.

"S-stop joking, ice-block!" I pushed him away. "Time's running, you know! Just tell me what to do or that stupid Juvia girl is gonna win!

"You're no fun, pinky." He pouted. "Like I said, surprise me! Hahaha."

"What? Then what am I supposed to do?" I looked at him only to have him whistling and not paying attention at all. "_Fine_! I'm _NOT_ gonna help you anymore! I'm already _tired_ of this stupid games!" I stood up abruptly. "I'm going _home_!"

I ran away, leaving Gray who's still sitting on the bench. The raven sighed. "Hhh... Looks like I did it too far.."

_=====offline=====offline=====_

I was lying on my bed. I already changed my clothes into my normal T-shirt but still had my trousers on me. I looked at the clock and it's almost 11 o'clock in the night. _Now he's gonna be forced to get married with the girl he doesn't love and it's all my fault.. _I sighed and got up. Then something came into my eyes. My computer wallpaper. It's a screenshot of my character, 'PinkDragon' along with Gray's character, 'IceBuster', and they're sitting on the green grass beside a clear blue lake. _I wish our life could be as simple as them.. Haha.. As if.. _I smiled sadly and approached my computer, sat in front of it. I touched the screen softly. _So many memories.. So many stories.. So many laughs and adventures we've done together. Those things in FT Online are the very best things for both of us.._ Then I exhaled, realized what I've done wrong. I opened my browser and started searching. _Now I know what to give to him.._

_23.12_

I ran as fast as I could from my house to the city park, bringing some papers with me. When I arrived, I panted and looked around immediately. _Empty… Of course.. Why would people come to the park this late night.. And why would he be waiting for me since I was being such a jerk back then.._ When I was about to turn around and go home, I heard a snore. I looked back and ran to the bench where we sat down before.

"G-gray?" _He's still…here.. At this late time.._

"Urmm.. Pinky?" He woke up and rubbed his eyes. "You came back.. Just as I thought. Haha.."

"What about Juvia?"

"Juvia? She's going home at about 7 o'clock after she gave me an album of her photos that she considered would be the best surprise for me. Which I don't know what to do with that. Hahaha."

"Then…Then… She _won_?"

"...Well…I guess so.. Haha.."

I gripped the papers I've been holding until now. "Why are you _laughing_, ice-block? You lost! _I_ lost! Now you have to _marry her_! And it's all _my_ fault! Then why-"

I could feel his hand brushed my hair softly. "Shh.. Shh.. It's okay, pinky. I'm the one who should be sorry for forcing you doing these nonsense things, you know." He smiled at me. "So, what's your surprise for me? I'm waiting here.. Hehe.."

I was so relaxed by his touch. "Ah, right. W-well.. Maybe this could be _worse_ than Juvia's, but I still want to give it to you." I handed him the papers. "This is the new area map, 'Treasure Island'. This area will be accessible starting 3 months later, and also there will be a level-180-secret-boss-monster. The second paper is the information about new ice-mage's weapon. I think this 'Frozen Lance Staff' will be a very good weapon for 'IceBuster', but you could choose another weapon according to this info."

Gray stared at the first two papers. "FT Online informations? But why would you-"

"And the last paper is..._this_." I handed him the last paper I printed. A picture of 'PinkDragon' and 'IceBuster' on my computer wallpaper.

He took the last paper and I continued explaining. "Maybe you would think this is the craziest and the weirdest surprise ever, even _not_ considered a surprise _at all_. But when I thought about our adventures in FT Online, that's the _best_ moments for us, for _me_. Sometimes I would capture those moments and keep them in my computer. And I just want you to keep those memories with you even when you're…getting _married_."

I could feel my heart sunk when I spoke out the last word. _I don't want him getting married, yet why wouldn't I help him? _Natsu you're such a selfish…_ If he's getting married, then he wouldn't have time to play FT Online anymore, he would be very busy with his 'family' stuffs and all. And he…wouldn't have anymore time for… me…  
><em>

_=====offline=====offline=====_

_3 months without 'PinkDragon' and 'IceBuster'. Since I was graduated into third grade highschool student, I was so busy doing my final exams and I didn't have time to play FT Online because I had to study. I rarely online since….the last day we met. And my 'PinkDragon' still at level 132._

_About 'IceBuster' and Gray? I once texted him a week after those 'battle incident'. He told me he's gonna move out from his old school into a new one, since his parents wants him to get closer to his…'future-bride', and they would be very busy arranging those school transfer papers, so he won't be able to online for a while. And when I texted him again another week after, I always got 'failed' message sending notification. Seems like he's changing his phone number and lost all of his contacts' numbers. That's all I could think of. I don't wanna think anything bad about him..  
><em>

"Good morning, class." Mr. Fried came into the class. "Today, you're starting a new semester in this third grade of highschool."

_Yeah.. And I'm starting my new life here and now.._

"Before we get started, I'd like you to meet our new student. He will be studying here in our class from today. Say hello to him." Mr. Fried let the new student came into the class.

The door's opened and I could hear footsteps approaching. _That…raven hair… Could it be…_

"My name is _Gray Fullbuster_. Nice to meet you."

My eyes widened. And he seemed to be noticing me too. Both of us stared at each other, not paying attention to the crowd like there's nobody else inside the class. Looking at each others faces, we couldn't help but grinning widely.

_=====offline=====offline=====_

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster logged in.**

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon logged in.**

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**: Oi, pinky!

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: Would you _stop_ calling me _that_, ice-freak!

_And here we go again… Haha…_

..._  
><em>

_**-THE END-**_

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**==OmakE==**

...

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: I thought you're getting married?

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**: And I thought that too. But it looks like Juvia's parents had found someone better than me to be with their daughter. Hahaha.

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: Really? Who?

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**: Lyon Bastia from class A. Don't you know that Juvia's studying in the same school as yours? She's also in class A now.

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: Aaaahh! So that's why when I first time heard her name, it sounded so familiar. I thought it's just my imagination. Haha..

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**: Yeah right, silly.. Haha. At first, my parents wanted me to get closer to her so they moved my school to her school, which also happens to be your school. After we finished arranging the school transfer papers, suddenly her parents called and told us that they cancelled our wedding, saying that Juvia will be marrying Lyon Bastia because their parents had known each other since they're children. And because I've officially became the student of your highschool, my parents decided to let me try this new school. Haha.

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: Then why would your parents agreed to marry you with her in the first place?

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**: I dunno.. Political..? Maybe.. Or some parents' business, you know? At least I'm not getting married now with her. Hahaha.

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: Well.. Congrats.. I guess.. Haha..

_It means... We'll be able to hang out and go hunting together again! And even without that stupid Juvia girl interrupting! Hahaha!  
><em>

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**: Then, let's get married, pinky!

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: _Married_? Are you insane, ice-block?

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**: 'PinkDragon' and 'IceBuster' have passed 3 months dating. So, according to FT Online website, we could get married now!

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: _Oh_.. Yeah.. R-right.. 'PinkDragon' and 'IceBuster'.. Hahaha.. _What was I thinking? Haha.._

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**: What? You're thinking about…getting married in the _real life_, aren't you pinky? You're such a _cutie_, pinky! Hahaha.

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: N-_NO_! And stop _peeking_ into my mind!

**(friend) BlueAqua logged in.**

**BlueAqua**: Gray-samaaaaaaaa~…

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: Y-you again?

**BlueAqua**: Gray-sama.. Although Juvia has to marry another man, Juvia's heart will always be with Gray-sama~. But Juvia doesn't want to marry Lyon. The only person Juvia ever wanted to marry is Gray-sama~!

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: Go away, you stupid girl! He's _marrying_ _ME_! _Eeekk! Not again! Me and my BIG mouth!_ I-I mean in FT Online! _But they don't even read my last sentence! Aaaargh!_

**BlueAqua**: Really, Gray-sama? You're _marrying_ Natsu-chan? No waaayy.. Juvia won't let Natsu-chan have Gray-sama! Let's do another battle again!

**(PnDg-bf) IceBuster**: Yep~! We're getting _'married'_ now. Right? _Na-tsu-chan~?_

**(IcBr-gf) PinkDragon**: NO MORE stupid battle and STOP MAKING FUN OF MEEEEE!

_Yes.. My life is gonna change... Definitely into a 'worse' one…with these bunch of 'crazy' people! ….. But that's what I called 'adventure', you never knew what's waiting out there...whether in online game, or in real life… You just have to face it and 'enjoy' it! Haha.._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_: I couldn't help but to finish this story as soon as possible because I felt like writing this. Haha.. Sorry for the lame 'battle' scenes and even the last battle seems to be a total random 'cause I'm running out of ideas. Haha..**

**I hope you enjoy this sequel of "_Online_" story. I'm very sad to have to end it here. But if I have more time and another idea popped out from my head, I might continue this story or make another sequel. Hehe.. For now, I'll just put '_Complete_' status on this story..  
><strong>

**Oooorrr.. If some of you happens to have a great idea or even just a simple plot of story about online game, you could tell me and I'll try to write those ideas for you. Hehe..^^**

**And again,**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**SEE YOU GUYS IN ANOTHER STORY! ^^_  
><em>**


End file.
